


Over the Hills

by Ribby



Category: Sharpe (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Another for the "Still Sharp" challenge ontolkien_weekly.
Relationships: Aragorn - Relationship, Boromir - Relationship





	Over the Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Still Sharp" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Boromir wandered aimlessly, seeking solitude

Suddenly, the air was full of noise, explosions, the smell of blood and battle. Boromir looked down at himself, and discovered not Gondorian velvets but dusty green fabric. The weapon in his hands was not familiar, yet somehow he knew it as well as his sword. At his side was a tall, dark-haired man, wielding a fearsome weapon--and Boromir knew him equally as well.

The vision vanished, and Boromir walked thoughtfully, if unsteadily, back to the campsite.

Aragorn held up a cup. "Tea?" And in his eyes gleamed memory of a far green land.


End file.
